


末世1

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	末世1

光是想想刚那白皙细腻的身体光一就觉得自己要硬了。  
等了好久，刚终于打开门，穿着一件极宽大的T恤小心翼翼地走了出来。  
光一嚯地站起身来，哑着嗓子丢下句“我去洗澡！”就风似的冲进了还暖烘烘的卫生间。  
他倒是搞定的很快，出来之后就看到刚已经全部藏进了被子里，把自己的身体包裹得严严实实、只露出一颗小脑袋在外面。光一也没有太急，他掀开被子上了床，刚就主动冲他凑了过去。  
两个人都没有穿衣服。  
肌肤相贴的感觉让两人都有些悸动，光一搂着他先平静了一会儿，却觉得心跳越来越快，他实在是无法再忍耐，一翻身将刚压在身下，在黑暗中认真地看着他说：“我刚刚意识到自己还从来没有正式跟你告白过。”  
刚紧张极了，对于眼前突然变得有些危险的光一，他略有些怕却也觉得兴奋和期待，他低低地“嗯”了一声，随即光一向他凑过来在他耳边浅吻着低喃：“我喜欢你……Tsuyo，好喜欢……”  
“啊……”刚觉得自己的全身都在散发着烫人的温度，耳际传来的麻痒感觉让他腰蓦地酥软，整个人都瘫软在床上。  
光一知道他耳朵敏感，于是耐下心思将身体放松了些压在他身上，含着耳廓轻咬，直把他红红的小耳朵啃嚼得微微发烫才换了另一边继续。  
“嗯啊……哈啊~~…别……”青涩的嗓音染上一些羞涩之后低吟出声，更加的沙哑性感，刚颤抖着躲闪着，双手无力地搭在光一拥住自己的手臂上面，指尖微微颤抖。  
光一撑起一点身子来看他，刚很快垂下眼帘，他的心脏跳得好快，根本不敢抬眼去跟他对视。  
“乖。闭上眼睛。”光一用手指摩挲着他的下巴柔声说。  
“……嗯。”刚乖乖点头，然后随着他手指的动作顺从地抬起了头，温热又柔软的触感轻轻碰在了嘴唇上。  
早已经不是第一次接吻了，可是刚这个时候仍然心跳如同擂鼓一般。光一轻柔地触碰着刚可爱诱人的嘴唇，然后含住了上唇，舌尖顺着姣好的唇形勾勒了一遍又一遍。  
“嗯……呜……”刚无力地抓着光一的手臂，一个劲儿地想要发抖，只觉得一股暖流在身体里乱窜，最后向下汇集过去……这是他第一次，在没有精神刺激情况下感受到了身体的快感。  
这样的愉悦感没有精神刺激那样猛烈，但同样来势汹汹将全身都笼罩了进去。  
灵巧的舌头顺利侵入了口腔，温柔地舔舐过光滑齐整的牙齿，缠绕住了有些躲闪的小舌头用力一吸，刚呻吟一声抱紧了光一的后背，手指在他肩膀上轻轻抓挠着，细小的痒感让光一更加无法忍耐，纠缠着柔软的小舌头吮吸磨蹭，光一尝尽了他口中的香甜之后，重重地咬了一口饱满的下唇，然后微微分开一点距离，吻在鼻尖，轻轻的一下。  
刚睁开眼睛，眼神已经迷离，被亲吻到艳红色的双唇微微张着，发出热乎乎的喘息。  
“可以吗？嗯……愿意吗？”光一仍然先确认着，只不过右手已经犯规似的向下探了过去，在腰侧按揉了一下之后滑到大腿的地方，从大腿后侧到臀部反复地抚摸，刚在他的爱抚下顺从地抬起了腿磨蹭他的手掌，难受地哼着：“难受……”  
“哪里难受？”光一的声音也压抑不住地有些颤抖，他把刚的手指拉过来含在嘴里，舌尖慢慢舔过指腹，刚害羞地立刻将手指抽了出来，然后将头摆到一边。  
光一就势亲吻着他的脖子，吮着他的皮肤试图留下自己的痕迹，又舍不得太过用力弄疼了他。从脖颈一路吻到锁骨，光一又调整了一下姿势往下趴了一点，刚就瘫软在自己身下，白玉一般的胸口，乳首已经微微立起，两粒尖尖的凸起在光一看来真是可爱极了，他热情的吻巡游到那里的时候毫不犹豫地含住其中一颗重重地吮吸，舌尖飞快地在上面反复磨蹭，刚声音突然扬高画了一个弧度，身体颤抖着向上挺起，然后无力地落回床上。  
其实那天在客房的浴缸里胡闹的时候，光一就已经试探着爱抚过他了，胸前是异常敏感的地方，只是那个时候精神刺激太过明显，光一没有办法分神多照顾他，刚也一直害羞地拽着他的手不让乱动，所以一切欲望就只好压到了今天。  
光一啧啧有声地舔吸着肿胀的小肉粒，肚子跟刚贴在一起已经被他弄湿了一大片，他在刚的轻颤求饶中放过了胸前的两点，掀开被子，然后顺着他平坦的小腹从左侧一路轻吻了下去，突出的髋骨多舔了几下，之后细细密密地吻过纤瘦却结实的大腿，伸手将双腿蜷起，托着修长的小腿一路吻到脚踝，慢慢把两条腿都架高。  
“啊……别……”最私密的地方完完全全暴露了出来，刚带着哭腔哀求着，蜷缩起的脚趾却也没有被放过。刚刚洗完澡的刚整个人都香喷喷的，从皮肤里面沁出来的甜蜜越发明显。  
光一再次俯下身体，他看到刚稚嫩的性器已经很精神地立了起来，顶端被渗出的蜜露濡湿得一塌糊涂，显得亮晶晶的。虽然刚年纪还小，不过尺寸倒是不差，光一好笑地伸手戳了戳他，刚立刻激灵着用手把胯下捂住了，还瞪了他一眼。  
被瞪了的光一更开心了，他附身掰开刚并拢的双腿垂头吻在大腿内侧的紧致肌肤上面，得到的回应是战栗和柔软的呻吟声。亲亲挡在胯下的手指，刚就颤巍巍地、慢慢地把手挪开了。光一被他羞涩的动作刺激得几乎要忍受不住，做了好几次深呼吸调整了一下情绪，这才落了个轻吻在他柔软的囊袋上面，刚猫一样嘶叫了一声之后咬住了手指。  
“这里好软啊……”光一又吻了一次兴奋地说，他平时也没什么兴趣去探索自己的身体，不过现在刚躺在自己眼前，自然要从头到尾地尝一遍。第一次一定要让他觉得舒服才可以。  
刚的身体发育得很漂亮，虽然光一平时常常去摸他的腿毛，不过下身倒是干干净净的一片毛发不多，看他的反应也知道，这绝对是第一次把下身完全暴露在别人的目光下，光一抑制不住心中的爱意连连在他腿根亲吻，然后试探着含住了自己一直在意的那一小包柔软。舌尖抵到了里面的小球，来回拨撩着推挤，还试图将整个两颗都全部含进嘴里，刚紧紧地揪着床单整个腰下抖成了一团，陌生的快感逼得他带着哭腔呻吟着向光一求饶，下身如同过电一样酥麻得让他难以承受，双腿夹在光一肩膀上用力地磨蹭。  
“呜……不行……啊嗯~~~舒服……光一！！别了……”  
光一放开他，起身从枕头底下掏出润滑剂来挤在了手上。刚知道要来真的了，他紧张地咬住了嘴唇张开腿等待着。  
在感受到凉凉的触感时，刚努力地放松了肌肉，接着光一的手指就一点点、慢慢地塞了进去。只是一根手指的话还不是太难受，刚试着放松身体包裹住他，做了几次深呼吸就低低地说：“没事……还好，不痛的……”  
光一知道这个时候急不得，他继续抱着刚的腿在腿根啃啃咬咬地磨牙，那一根手指在紧窄的甬道内来回探索轻轻画圈，勾到某个不甚平整的地方就试到刚身体猛地绷紧了，咬住的嘴唇漏出一声惊喘。光一默默地记住了这个地方，然后抽出手指来补充了一次润滑剂低低地问：“两根可以吗？”  
“嗯……”刚越来越紧张了，他抓着光一的手无助地说，“那个，可不可以先……先让我勾着你的光？我有点害怕……”  
一旦精神力交缠起来，身体上的感觉就不会那么明显了，光一也知道，他犹豫了一下没有同意。这可是他们的第一次，不好好记住身体的感觉怎么行。  
“等我进去再开始吧。放松。”  
光一难得的强硬却让刚感受到了另一种刺激，他颤栗着听话地放松了身体，在刺痛中接纳了他的两根手指。  
“扣酱……亲亲我……”  
听到刚软软的、可怜兮兮的请求，光一立刻起身珍惜地亲吻着他微张的嘴唇柔声问：“怎么了？痛吗？”  
“不痛。”刚摇摇头，圈着他的脖子道，“你忘了……高压实验可比这个痛多了。”  
“那我可以直接进去吗？”光一难耐地问。他实在是受不了了，见刚害羞地点了头，立刻跪坐在床上一股脑地给自己斗志满满的性器挤上好大一堆润滑剂，然后又想到应该戴套，伸手去拿却被刚抓住了手腕。  
“别戴了……”他低低地说，“至少这次别了，就……直接来吧……”  
“嗯！”光一压抑住狂跳着的心脏伏在了刚身上，他乖乖地张开腿，紧张地抓着床单闭紧眼睛，下意识将精神力铺了开去。  
身体一点点被填满，刚长长地呻吟着拧紧了眉毛，之前已经跟光一有过不少次精神上的亲热，这次他不受控制地就将精神力支撑了网，轻车熟路地在黑暗中穿梭着无限贴近光一，牢牢地把那耀眼的红色光芒笼罩起来。  
“唔……！”瞬间麻痒的快感从头皮炸开蔓延到全身，光一才刚刚进入一般差点就那么射了，他立刻挣扎着让自己的能量扩散开一些，试探着把刚探过来的精神力包裹住安抚一下。  
就在这样你来我往的争夺纠缠间，两个人的身体紧紧地结合在了一起。刚半眯着眼睛喘息着，他收拢了腿圈着光一的腰沙哑地低喃：“进来了……”  
“嗯。”光一亲亲他的鼻尖，“你是我的了。”  
红色是的暖光不间断地散发着热意，在刚精神力的反复揉搓下化作了洪流一股脑地冲进了他的精神海，刚尖叫着紧紧攀在了光一身上，不管身体还是精神都被完完全全地入侵了，跟他的精神海比起来，光一的能量就像一滴滚油滴进了一池水中，刚的全身都沸腾着感受着酥麻愉悦的快感。光一每一次顶入他的身体，海上都会翻涌起巨浪，刚拼命地缠紧他的身体迎合着，他饥渴地紧搂光一的脖子咬住他的嘴唇，呜咽声颤颤悠悠地四溢出来纾解着他难以忍受的快感……  
在这种极端的刺激下，光一很快就忍不住了，他一边继续操控着红色的急流在刚的精神海中兴风作浪一边向下伸手握住了他发烫的性器飞速套弄器来。  
“啊啊！~~不要……呜~~舒服嗯~~啊、要……啊嗯~”  
刚挣开了光一的嘴唇失控地抓挠着他的后背嘶叫起来，他紧绷的身体给了光一最后的刺激，两人一先一后地迎来了第一次高潮，耳边海浪的声音瞬间消失，一切都重归寂静。  
红色的激流化作了光芒从海面腾起，被光一收回了自己的意识中。身体的感觉重新苏醒，他出了一身汗，回神看到刚正失神地眼神放空喘息着，光一笑起来，他亲亲刚的嘴巴想要起身，却被他一把搂住。  
“怎么了？”光一揉揉他的脸颊，“我帮你清理一下，我……抱歉，没控制住在你里面……”  
“没……”刚显得有些迷惑，但他还是慢慢的说，“好像……被吸收了……”  
“诶？”光一一愣，不相信地笑着捏住了他的鼻尖，“你是不是还要说要给我生个孩子啊？”  
“什么啦！我是真的感觉……你不信算了！”刚用力推开他的脸，只是现在全身酥软的状态下他力气也没多大。刚哼了一声猜测道：“说不定身体改造之后就算射出来的也是能量呢。我吃了你的，你也给我吃！”  
他抹了一把肚子上自己刚刚射出来的几滴一下子糊在了光一嘴唇上。光一笑着含着他的手指乖乖地舔干净：“这就是你不让我戴套的原因？”  
“……不跟你说了。”刚猛地想起了害羞，想要转身不去看他，结果两个人下身还连在一起，光一被他一扯闷哼了一声，搂住刚的腰让他重新紧贴在自己身上，凑上去亲着他的嘴唇喃喃：“Tsuyo……Tsuyo我们再来一次吧，好舒服……”  
刚圈着他的脖子，虽然害羞却也惦念着刚才那份不得了的快感，他轻轻点了头，又小声问：“你不用休息一下？”  
“我正在休息啊。”光一搂着刚将他抱起，转了个身自己坐在床上靠着床头，体位的改变让刚紧张地绷起了身体，他不敢完全坐下去，扶着光一的肩膀很别扭地支撑着。光一捏在他细瘦的腰上强行将他向下按坐下去，性器顶端挤开了甬道深处的嫩肉狠狠地插进去，刚浑身一震，腰间软绵绵的使不上力气，他干脆趴在了光一肩膀上有些埋怨地捶着他。  
“我就在你里面休息。”光一舔着刚的耳垂含糊不清地说，“休息好了就继续……”  
两个人慢慢地、慢慢地又将意识纠缠在一处。一丝酥麻如闪电般笼罩了全身，刚低低地说：“我把我的防御全部打开，你进来……”  
意识直接碰撞是极其危险的事情，就像昨天被刚异能暴走废掉的那个精神力者一样，他就是因为跟刚强行精神力对撞，结果刚的力量太过强大，直接把他的精神海炸废了，精神力枯竭，残留的都被刚吸收了成为他自己的力量。  
精神力者天生就会带有精神防御，那漂浮在精神海上终年不散的雾气就是他们的防御，只有比自身强大好几倍的同类能够直接越过防御将他们控制。现在刚主动打开了自己的防御驱散了海雾让光一进来，但凡光一有半点不好的念头，他就算不死也会变成废人。  
但是当然，光一不可能那么做。相反他还放松了身体，想要接纳刚的海浪让他冲刷过来。当两个人的意识无限靠近的时候，边界逐渐模糊，两股力量真正地融为了一体。  
全身心彼此信任的两个人都摆那种奇异的感受吸引住了，仿佛正紧紧地拥抱、直到突破了拥抱的距离，两人无限接近、仿佛每个细胞都跟彼此融合在了一起……在此之前所有的精神交缠，大都是刚将光一的红色光芒缠住一部分拉去自己那边，或者刚刚的红色水流也是很突兀地在流淌着，然而现在一切都不一样了，光一觉得自己整个人都要融化了，他的力量融化在了无垠的海浪中，但同时，他又很清楚地感觉到，自己依然保留有控制那部分能量的权利。  
他忍不住挺腰向上顶了一下，刚一时不备惊呼出声，海浪再次翻涌起来……

大概是强化过的身体真的不会疲惫，两个人已经数不清胡闹了多少次，射了多少回，精神极度亢奋之下，他们都不想让这场刺激的欢爱停止。  
“呜~~不行了……啊啊光一！抱我……嗯~用力……！”  
快感在脊背上乱窜，光一忍不住堵了刚诱人的哭叫快速抽插几下在他里面射了出来。  
“嗯……”刚满足地搂着他，恋恋不舍地圈着他散落在自己精神海中的每一滴能量不想让他离开。  
“乖，不能再胡闹了。”光一说了一句话才发现自己嗓子沙哑得不行，他连忙清清嗓子，将刚抱去了卫生间放了热水帮他清理身体。  
“扣酱也进来……”刚睁开眼睛，抓着光一的胳膊拉扯两下，“跟我一起……”  
“嗯。”光一舔舔嘴唇，那个浴缸实在是太小了，一般只能容纳一个成年人在里面抱着膝盖坐下。他在其中坐下之后，身体被热水浸泡，略带疲惫的肌肉立刻舒缓下来。  
刚试了几次都没有办法跟光一同时坐在浴缸里，他噘着嘴不乐意地哼哼着坐在了浴缸边缘。  
光一分开他的腿检查了一下股间的状况，情况很好，没有出血没有伤，肿得也不太厉害，只是因为过度摩擦变得红艳艳的，他忍不住把手指又插进去一指节，刚绷了一下肌肉，咬着嘴唇没有阻止。  
本意是帮刚清理一下身体里面……然而清理了半天，光一却发现自己射进去的东西好像真的被吸收了一样，一点都没有残留，他惊奇地看着刚：“你还真的吸收了？”  
“我怎么知道。”刚把脑袋瞥到一旁嘟囔了一句，忍不住伸手圈了光一的脖子凑过去，“扣酱，我们继续好不好？我还想要……”  
一个没忍住，两人又在浴缸里扑腾了一阵，空间实在太小了，光一又抱着刚让他靠在洗手台上继续做……好好的卫生间被两人折腾的到处都是水，high翻了的他们却顾不上那么多了，又做了两次才回到床上，光一勉强扯下湿漉漉的床单换上新的随后两人倒头就睡。  
一睡就是一整天。  
就算在睡着之前，两个人的意识依旧纠缠在一起。陷入半梦半醒之后光一打算将意识收回来了，却未曾注意到，曾经的红色光晕已经变成了一片泛着点点波光的海……  
\---------------------------------------------


End file.
